


Kitchen encounters // Watford canon Snowbaz au

by SparklyStilinski



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), M/M, Watford (Simon Snow)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklyStilinski/pseuds/SparklyStilinski
Summary: Simon is hungry. (What's new ;) )Basically Watford au where Snowbaz is canon but ppl don't know.Kinda fluff but with irrelevant plot for purposes of the story.





	Kitchen encounters // Watford canon Snowbaz au

**Author's Note:**

> Thank y'all for reading this! 
> 
> I hope you appreciate how sleep deprived I am after writing // editing this on multiple school nights. 
> 
> Sorry it took so long. 
> 
> Love and hugs  
> -R xxx

Simon's stomach made a loud groan. 

He rolled over and ignored it. 

It began imitating a whale

 

Nope,  it was definitely getting louder. Simon was suprised that it hadnt woken up Baz yet. 

Simon sighed, he'd managed to ignore it for about an hour or so but it was only going to get worse. 

He crept out of his bed and shuddered at the icy blast of cold air he felt as the blanket left him. 

He didn't dare turn on the light in fear it would wake Baz, and he'd be tired and mardy or worse : realise what a greedy hungry loser he was. 

Baz hated how much Snow ate and still managed to be so skinny but it didn't make Baz love him any less. 

 

Once he left the building he began making his way toward the kitchens in the hope there would be something there. 

He walked through the courtyard, mainly to wake himself up a bit but also because he loved the courtyard at night. He loved the sort of altered reality. 

It was all dark, except for a few stars and the place that was usually all cluttered with students, mainly first years, was completely empty and the whole place was just so ethereal. 

It was one of the most beautiful places in the whole school. 

 

He sat on the fountain and took in the surroundings, occasionally a drop would fall on his head and make his hair more curly, he sure as hell wished there was a spell for straighness but then again, he wouldn't dare try it. Knowing him he'd end up with a green Mohawk. He didn't mind his hair getting wet anyway, no one was going to see him. 

 

Baz then crossed his mind, Baz in all his perfectness pale and pristine and perfect Baz. Simon couldn't wait for his good morning kisses. It was hard having to only be themselves in their room but it was admittedly funny walking in the corridors and pretending to be enemies. He did hate being kiss deprived. Still, it was safer that way. 

Simon laughed softly as he thought back to when they'd told Penny. 

Crowley, she was so excited. 

"You!" She yelled as they shushed her. 

"And you!"

Baz pretended to be annoyed at her. 

It took her a good few weeks to get over it. 

Simon got up and carried on walking to the kitchens. The thought of Baz still ever present. 

He reached the end of the dining hall and began walking towards the kitchen room. 

That was when he heard a plate drop to the floor. 

He froze. 

Simon desperately wanted to run but couldn't. He began making his way to the industrial steel doors. His footsteps were so loud,  whatever was there was bound to hear. 

He reached for his sword then decided against it. 

The doors began to open and Simon had to act fast. So, Simon being Simon waited till the figure appeared then hurled himself at it, full speed. 

"Snow?" Baz said as Simon fell into his arms. 

"Fuck, Baz?"

"Yes you idiot"

"I thought you were-"

"An evil 'bad guy'... in the kitchen?" Baz said. The sarcasm literally dripped off his tongue. 

"I mean, essentially that is what you are."

Baz punched him, and then kissed him. 

Simon couldn't remember the last time they had been able to kiss like that, not just briefly stealing kisses when no one was watching but just being able to be themselves, he had missed it. 

Baz ran his fingers through Simon's hair. 

Baz loved it when it was curly. 

"What are you doing here snow? Following me?"

Simon snorted. 

"Please don't tell me you're hungry" Baz teased. 

"Yeah."

"You came down here for food? At-"

He looked at his pocket watch "3:07?"

"Yes" Simon said "Yes I did"

"You adorab-"

Simon shushed him with a kiss. 

"What are you doing here Basilton?"

"Shut up! I'm..." Baz kinda laughed "I'm studying."

Simon tried to raise one eyebrow, then remembered he couldn't. So he raised both. 

"You're studying"

"Yes I'm studying"

"In the kitchen"

"It's the only place that leaves the lights on in the night, and the light and noise would have disturbed you in our room"

"Tyrannus Basi-"

"Baz"

"Baz, that is the cutest thing."

"Really?"

"Yeah I mean sure, Agatha never spent the night in a freezing dirty Kitchen so... "

After a few more overdue kisses they went to see what food was left from that day. 

Simon went over to the fridge and turned around when Baz shouted his name. 

"Simon?"

"Yah"

"Cherry scones"

He pointed at a full cake tin of perfect scones. 

'I love you ' Simon mouthed. 

They'd done quite well considering that it was all leftovers. They lay all the food out on the floor and say beside it, despite the hall being full of tables and chairs. 

Simon rested his head on Baz's shoulder as Baz fed him a strawberry. 

He bit it, then Baz ate the other half. 

Simon finally felt tired. 

"I could fall asleep on you right now"

It was something Simon wish he could do, fall asleep together but the two of them cramped in Baz's tiny single bed was so uncomfortable they'd never achieved it. 

"So do" Baz smiled softly. 

So he did. 

"I love you Mr Pitch"

"Will you just call me Baz?"

"Will you just call me Simon?"

"Not a chance Snow, Not a chance."

♡♡♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> Also @ my sister.  
> Ugh  
> Thanks for stalking me ;)  
> Whatever.  
> Let me know what you thought.  
> Ew
> 
> (Also headcanon that Baz owns a pocket watch)


End file.
